


Sons Of Ice

by FunnyLittleCrock



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AllyCat, Castles, Corpse Husband - Freeform, Deko Demus, Deko to the Top, Fruitberries - Freeform, Gaby The Plushie, George - Freeform, George Not Found - Freeform, Humor, Jschlatt - Freeform, Mages, Magic, Medieval, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Not Kai, Not beta we die like dream on sands of time, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Royalty, Secrets, Sorcerers, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, alchemists, bad boy halo - Freeform, devy, dream - Freeform, dream was taken - Freeform, family rols, krinios - Freeform, medieval era, not based on shipping, philza - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, voices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyLittleCrock/pseuds/FunnyLittleCrock
Summary: In the depths of the Scarlet forest, where the trees sing and the river turns into a lake, the voices of the liars may never be heard. "Bullshit" he mutters, placing his hand against the black wood and taking a deep breath. Truth lies where darkness doesn't.
Kudos: 5





	1. 1. Ashes and Frogs

The heat was overwhelming and dry, every breath felt like it was nothing, the air too thing for comfort. It was unbearable in a new way, Tubbo discovered quite quickly that warmth coming from the floor was way worse than feeling the sun directly on you.

Still, Deko didn't seem to bothered by it. Tubbo looked over the young man, observing the map he was carrying in an attempt of understanding where they were, still, he failed miserably.

—Can you give me more of that water?— Tommy interrupted Tubbo's thoughts, looking at him for a second before nodding, undoing the knot in his belt before giving him the bottle, made out of a dried pumpkin. 

The Dragonos Valley wasn't like Tommy thought it would be. He expected a desert, mountains and mountains of sand with a vibrant sun on the sky carefully looking at them. He didn't get anything close to that. 

The dirt was grey, covered in a thick layer of ash that was only disturbed by their own steps, leaving a path behind them. The sky was also equally dark, ash floating in the air like a thick black cloud that didn't let a single ray of the sun through. 

Under the ash, the dirt lie dry, with massive cracks due to the dehydration. There wasn't a single tree, a single plant, or even a single creature. The Dragonos Valley was inhabited by three things; Ash and Volcanoes. Still, they were here for the third one. 

—This should be it.— Deko spoke out loud. Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other for a brief moment; They had absolutely no idea what to expect. They were nervous, tho Deko didn't seem to share the feeling. 

It was quite a depressing sight. Ash rained like it was snow and the only thing surrounding the huge volcano were big rocks and the poorly kept ruins of something that used to be there and was no longer recognizable. 

Deko just stood at the feet of the formation, taking a deep breath before deciding to make his way up, it would take them quite a long time to reach the top.

His two young apprentices followed, they weren't slower, if anything, the two kids were faster than the adult, making small pauses so that he could catch on. 

Tommy looked at Deko once they were at the top; The heat was insufferable. Tommy was in a really thin under shit, sweating absolute buckets, and Tubbo was in a similar state. Deko was unbothered; Still wearing a shirt and his black cape, gloves on and acting like they weren't in front of boiling magma. 

—Wait for me here, this shouldn't take long.— Deko said, his eyes focused on the magma at all times. From his belt he retrieved a potion, opening it and chugging with small discomfort, the taste was absolutely terrible. 

With out any more hesitation, Deko jumped in, disappearing inside of the lava with a concerning confidence. 

It would take him quite a few minutes before he got out, panting and looking tired. Getting to the edge was a little difficult, yet Tubbo and Tommy did their best to help their teacher out. 

Once standing in the edge of the magma pool, they got to see what he was carrying his arms, that one thing that was making moving around so difficult and the soul purpose of why they went all the way there. 

Deko had sealed them in a simple spell, covering them in a dark blue liquid that dripped onto the floor, keeping the boy asleep. Tubbo couldn't see him properly, it was a mixture of the spell making it hard to see and the fact that they were facing back from the light. 

It was a mage, with dark hair and probably a little older than them. That was who they were rescuing.  
—Come on— Deko smiled, looking at Tommy.— Give me that cloth so that this thing doesn't drip all over the place.— It was a messy spell, but one that would make sure that he didn't wake up abruptly or had a magical colapse. 

And just like that, they were making their way back, this time, Tubbo was carrying the map, observing the details in the drawings and looking at it confused, regardless, he didn't ask any questions, keeping the doubts to himself. 

It was a long way back. 

Once they arrived to town, the last thing was to go up the hill, into Deko's shack. It was a small, dark wood house. Tommy thought it was incredibly crowded, to the point where it was annoying to look at the walls. Tubbo didn't agree, he thought it was fantastic.

Deko's house was covered from wall to wall, there were magical things hanging everywhere, even in the roof. Different plants grew in the corners, some mushrooms grew on the edges of the kitchen's window, every cabinet was filled to the brim with different stuff, from crystals to large, heavy books about Wizards, magic and alchemy. 

Shelves where stocked with glasses of various things, from weird liquids, to actual creatures that banged on the glass walls or made small noises. Tubbo wished to know that much about magic and live in a place as cool at that one. 

Deko left them there, telling them to rest and sit down while he dealt with the boy they had rescued. 

Standing outside of his house, Deko took a deep breath, appreciating the air that was free of ash and actually felt pure. He moved the boy in his arms, he still had a last thing to do. 

Walking around his shack, a long line of red trees blocked the view, seeming like there was no end in sight. He made his way though the trees, confident steps leading the way. 

It was a mud house, with white walls and a brick red roof, deep into the Scarlet Forest. There was no path to it, and no one would get there unless they knew exactly where they were going. It was designed to not be found easily.

Plants grow outside of the short path of stone created just to make everything look prettier. Most of them were vegetables or flowers. Deko doesn't pay them any attention. He walks up to the door, knocking with his feet, trying to not drop the boy, and waiting for it to be opened.

A small girl opens the door, looking up with bright blue eyes. The frog on top of her head croaks before jumping in a circle, quickly turning into a witch hat.  
—Hi.— He smiles, clearly tired.— And Hi Apollo.— Deko smiles lightly, receiving another croak from the now hat, its eyes still focused on the dark mage. —I got what you wanted.— He clarifies, looking back at the little witch who smiles widely.

She moves aside, holding the wood door open so that Deko can make his way inside, leaving the boy on the couch and uncovering his face from the thick cloth that was hiding him. After that he stands straight, cracking his back and sighing.

—Heavy boy?— The witch asks while she moves things around, bottles clack against each other, still, Deko can hear her smiling.  
—No, its just that we walked 6 kilometres to get him and then we walked 6 more while carrying him, so naturally, I'm tired.—  
— I can't believe you managed to find him so quickly, I thought you would arrive in a couple hours.— Gaby turned around, looking at her friend kneel next to the boy and remove the spell, placing a hand over his forehead and making the dark liquid disappear.  
—There, now you can't blame me for making a mess in you house.— He smiled, laughing slightly.— He should be asleep for a couple days, so we have time.—

—Is there any chance of him waking up before that?—  
—Not really, he doesn't have enough magical capacity to break a seal like that, everything should work.—  
—It's such a shame... our anniversary is in two days.— Gaby explained, smiling warmly before jumping a little so she could sit on the table. —Oh, don't look at me like that, it's not a big deal.—  
—Well, I can't not feel a little guilty, you kn—

He was interrupted by the sound of the back door cracking open. Wearing a string hat and carrying what seemed to be a quite heavy basket of veggies, a Cyclops with dark blue hair made his way inside.  
—Well, you are here earlier then expected...— Krinios commented, looking at Gaby and then at the couch.  
—Don't mind me, I'm just here for the delivery, I'll be going soon.— 

Cyclops where quite timid creatures, and they had a special dislike for humans in general. Deko knew it, and tho Krinios was comfortable with his existence, he did not wanted to push him.

—I'll be back in two days.— Deko reminded Gaby, and the Cyclops sighed after calculating the date. He left before he could hear anything else, walking back to his shack.

Deko arrived at the very start of night, opening the door and finding his two students playing a board game.  
—You guys want to eat dinner?— He smiled, interrupting after Tubbo had won the game and smiled brightly because of his victory.


	2. Onyx and Honey

Deko pushed the wooden door with his shoulder, sighing in relief at the fact that he was finally at home. His hands were both occupied with heavy bags filled with different kinds of food, so making his way in was uncomfortable and difficult. 

—So that's where you were.—   
—Not even a Hi? I miss the old times.— Deko responded, leaving the bags on the floor and putting everything into the shelves. 

Techno wasn't looking at Deko, he stayed next to the table, comfortably sitting down and looking around. Deko's house seemed to change every single week, the walls seemed to just move every day, with things always being elsewhere and yet, Deko always knew where everything was.

—Couldn’t you dress more discreetly?— His voice interrupted Techno's line of thought; he hadn't even realized that his uniform has made a sharp noise when the thin chains met the gold buttons.  
—I'm supposed to be at work.— Techno looked at Deko, observing the movements of his hands while he picked and washed the vegetables to start making lunch. Deko knew it: Techno was here to stay.

Techno opened his mouth for a second, he was going to say something else, yet didn't. The silence was long. Deko cut everything he needed to make lunch, washing the knife a couple times before continuing. He wasn't bothered by Techno's presence, if anything, it felt... Familiar. 

When he got tired of acting dumb and looking distracted, Techno stood up, walking closer to Deko. The boy was oddly small next to him, he was a few inches shorter and really thin, while Techno had wider shoulders and was a little bit more muscular. 

He stayed right behind him, cornering him, but not applying any pressure against his body, he wasn't even touching him. Techno grabbed Deko's hands, causing him to drop the knife and the carrot he was chopping. Still, he isn't done. Techno's hand goes to Deko's right one, pulling the thin white cloth from the tip of the middle finger until his glove its completely off.

The sound of stone hitting the wood cutting board echoed in the silence of the shack, interrupting the peace with a tense sigh.   
—I could hear the Onyx clicking while you moved, I'm not deaf.— Techno remarks, his tone is serious as he can possibly make it, still he is failing, making Deko chuckle. 

—But boy are you blind!— He says, smiling in a tone that doesn't reflect the concerning image that his hands where. Black at the fingers, failing into pieces, gray in the wrists where the skin was still dying, corrupted. 

—Shut up.— Techno's seriousness was a strong contrast to Deko's laugh, it was like he was telling him off, like an adult done with a child's behavior. Deko does not listen.  
—What? It is not my fault that you smell like cheap magic! — Techno stares at Deko's hands, seeing how he puts the pieces back into the glove before fitting what remains of his hand back in, moving it around to put everything back into place.

—And you think you smell any better?— Techno fired back, deciding to play his own game before getting distracted by the alchemy circles on the back of Deko's gloves. He doesn't recognize them, and it frustrates him.  
—Last time you checked?— Deko picked the knife back up, finally finishing to cut the carrot before moving on to other vegetables.— I smelled like Honey and Ash... with a little bit of wine.— 

Techno steps back, tensing his jaw, yet he relaxes, taking a deep breath in an attempt at bringing the topic back.  
—This is getting out of control, and soon not even you will be able to control it. You know I'm right.— He insists, this time there is emotion, and tho Deko knows that is uncommon....  
—Keep bad mouthing my decisions and I won't hesitate to add Brussels Sprouts to the food.— He doesn't take the weight on Techno's tone, brushing it off. —Now sit down and wait until the food is ready.— 

Techno liked Deko's cooking, and tho he didn't really show it, he was a little exited. They sat down in front of each other. Deko's table was small, so Techno sat facing the side, that way, their legs would have enough space.   
—I have always wondered... Why you haven't gotten ridden of me. I mean, you could beat me, with quite ease. — Deko didn't look up, that was a lie, and a terrible one.— I don't know your magic like you know mine, you could win just by using tricks. — 

Deko sipped on the soup, maybe Techno wasn't that wrong.   
—You are speaking nonsense.— The pink haired man turned around, laughing to himself.  
—You could kill me whenever you wanted.—  
—And you could have more decency, tell him I won't be killing you any time soon.— Techno tried to speak, but Deko interrupted him before he could even speak.— He won't get to paint the picture of me that he so wants.— Techno sighed, smiling softly, he already knew that.   
—Guess I'll shut up then.—   
—Yeah, you should. — Deko smiled, finishing his food.—Also, it's your turn to wash the dishes!— He laughed, watching as Techno looked at him with wide eyes, clearly unhappy.  
—I'm a royal guard! I am not washing the dishes!—   
—You broke into my house and ate my food, plus, those nice empire pins mean nothing in here.— He smiled victorious, watching as the older man got up reluctantly and started washing them. 

Deko stands up from the table, walking towards a pile of books and putting them near it before sitting back down to take notes, quill in hand, and lighting up a candle, he was completely focused on it.

So focused in fact, that he didn't even notice when Techno finished the dishes, or when he fell asleep in the chair next to the kitchen's counter. Deko sighs with a small smile, standing up and cracking his back before walking close to Techno. 

—There is no way in hell I'm going to carry you...— He muttered to himself, knowing that if he dares to carry the old man, he is going to be crush into the floor. Deko lifts him with a simple spell before placing him in bed. Deko had a long night still, so he wasn't going to need the bed anyway. 

When he sat back down at the table, he looked at Techno from across the room, smiling at the irony.  
—Such a big threat, aren't I? That's why you fall asleep right after you eat.— Deko stayed up, writing the entire night.

It wasn't until the next morning that he went outside. They didn't had enough bread for breakfast and he didn't have any butter remaining to make it. Deko sighed, closing his fridge and getting ready to go outside. He would ask Techno to refill the ice for the fridge. 

He picked the bag to carry the jar of butter and went outside, jumping after seeing a quick green thing in the corner of his eye.  
—For Merlin's sake, Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?— Deko turned around, clearly annoyed.   
—Not at all, I'm actually looking to get information out of you.— Deko rose and eyebrow, looking at the boy.  
—Quick, Fruit, I have stuff to do.—   
—Well, do you wanna start with who you have inside of your house? I know you like weirdos, but i think this is a stretch.— Fruit laughed, he liked messing around with the wizard.— A royal guard and a royal traitor, what a nice little pair.—   
—I suggest you keep your mouth shut, or did you forgot the last time I killed a fairy?— Fruit swallowed hard, yet he smiled.  
—Catch me first, old man.—


End file.
